


you know im nothing special | eren yeager

by thewallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, Making Out, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Queen bea historia, Reader-Insert, reader is popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallows/pseuds/thewallows
Summary: His name is Eren Yeager. His hair’s black, his skin is  pale, his eyes are grey, he looks dead inside. The people at your school describe him as scary looking, unapproachable, and while you did agree that he had an intimidating demeanor you still found yourself somewhat interested in him. Not in the crush was in the slightest but more of Hey I want to be his friend ( or that’s what you tell yourself ) so you decide why not? Even though you’re popular friends will hundred percent have something to say about you, you say screw it.Or in other words, you give the scary looking kid that you’ve been paying attention to for three years and in your senior year you decide to say screw it and give him a chance.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. i.one

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: basically I’ve been reading the aot manga from the beginning because I wanted to get a better analysis on the characters and also heard that wit studio changed a lot of things and they indeed did! including erens color palette, even though to me he’s super pretty in the anime he’s actually supposed to look dead inside and have black hair and grey eyes and be super pale, I mean even if wit went with that I would still 100% simp but aside from that I actually found that super interesting and wanted to write about it and then boom this concept was born!
> 
> I love how isayama gave us an AU where they lead peaceful lives like normal teenagers in high school! so I decided to stick to what ‘roles’ he assigned the characters too like Armin as the nerd, Historia as Queen Bea, and of course Goth Mikasa! I am so fucking excited to write about her, I am also a huge simp for her too.
> 
> so I hope you enjoy this fic where you and eren pretty much fall in love. In this fic you are pretty friendly and for the most part an extrovert or ambivert I think it’s called? 
> 
> due to me wanting everyone to be able to read my fics you will be using they/them pronouns when someone refers to you so gender won’t be specified and you the reader are allowed to insert yourself male, female, non-binary literally anything, and the race is also not specified and either looks because I want you to read it as yourself and for everyone to read my work! so basically y/n can be anything depending on you!!

i.one

In the small town of Trost not much goes on, it’s the type of typical town where everyone knows everyone or at least is acquainted, there’s the typical restaurant that everyone goes to, a hangout spot for high school students, there’s a suburbs, there’s the wrong side of town, it’s a nice peaceful town to raise your family as it’s described. Apparently your family had been convinced by that and moved to Trost when you were just born to start their lives. So you pretty much memorized every part of this town, everyone knew who you are, you’re constantly greeted when you walk by, given discounts at stores, even at school you have a good rep and your friend group happens to be the most popular people at your school. 

You love your town, even if it can be seen as boring, and shitty to others. 

“This lines too long.” you turn your head and look down at one of the members of your friend group Historia Reiss. She could be seen as the leader of your group, pretty much everyone obeyed her, she’s beautiful, rich, and even though she is pretty petty sometimes you still loved her since there was a lot more to her than people really saw. Historia let out a long sigh, crossing her arms, you roll you eyes at her gestures because as soon as she acts like she’s upset—.

“Ay! What’s with the fucking hold up!” That happens, Ymir and Reiner will be at her beck and call. “Come on hurry it up here we don’t have all day!”

“Ymir chill you’re literally going to get us kicked out.” Says Berthold and it’s true that she’s gotten you guys kicked out several times before and right now with snacks in your hands you did not want to get kicked out especially since tonight's movie night and you can’t have a movie night without snacks. 

Ymir scowls at Berthold. “Yeah Ymir, don’t worry it should speed up soon.” You say reassuringly, Ymir’s lips go into a thin line and she glances at Historia who now scrolls through her phone boredly typing away. She just scoffs and that means the situation is now handled.

“Guys guys!” Hitch comes out of one of the isles with Marlowe, Marlowe seems to be carrying most of the weight holding a bunch of chips and other various snacks while Hitch is empty handed grinning brightly. “I got a lot more stuff for tonight!”

For a second you see a bead of sweat drip down from Marlowe’s forehead as he carries everything. “You know,” Marlowe starts. “You got two hands Hitch.”

Hitch holds out her hands, looking down and back at Marlowe. “Yeah I do!” Reiner snorts loudly and you glance over your shoulder at him while you two give each other a knowing look.

“My god Hitch help.me.” Marlowe says. 

Hitch blinks, she then tsks. “You could have just asked me you know?” 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know that you were supposed to ask for basic manners—.”

“Can you guys quiet down I’m getting a headache.” Historia cuts them off with her hand up.

“Oh Historia let them be,” you tell her, Historia grumbles again and goes back to her phone. “So what movie are we watching?” You say trying to start a conversation since your friend group is particularly quiet right now waiting in line.

Reiner shrugs. “I was thinking when we get back to my place we could choose somethin out.”

Ymir gapes at him. “You drag us to this movie night and you don’t even have a movie picked out?” 

“Oh sorry your majesty, that I want everyone to watch a movie that they like.” Reiner and Ymir obviously are both very in love with Historia the only reason they hung around each other is just to be around her. So the rivalry between them is real. 

“Guys.” 

You make it to the register and everyone e proceeds to dump everything onto the counter, the cashier flyshes brighr by the amount and quickly starts scanning. “We’re all splitting it right?” You ask for confirmation already grabbing your wallet so you can put your part. 

Historia shakes her head and pulls out her card. “No I got it.” She replies, and hands it over to the cashier who’s still scanning as fast as she can. 

Ymir grins and puts her arms around Historia’s shoulders. “You’re so kind Hisu.” She whispers into her hair. 

“Yeah whatever…” Historia responds a small blush on her cheeks. 

Historia had wanted to buy some makeup after you guys paid so the group had decided to make a reluctant stop to the new Ulta Trost had opened, getting an Ulta had been a super big announcement at Trost and maybe the small town could slowly expand. You, Reiner, and Bert played around with the makeup and you even put eyeshadow on Reiner for fun which resulted in laughter from you and Bert, as he flaunted it around calling himself beautiful and he actually did really look good within eye shadow on. 

“My dark knight look at this color!” This caught your attention, dramatically a very pretty goth girl grabbed a dark shaded lipstick and held it up for the world to see. You recognized her as Mikasa Ackerman a very pretty girl from your school, you didn’t really expect to see anyone today.

“Mikasa will you stop calling me that.” Then at her side came him. Eren Yeager. Your eyes went wide with excitement as you saw him. He had his hoodie on, trying to hide his face and an annoyed look on his face like he was dragged here. 

Mikasa frowns. “You said you didn’t mind it.” She mumbles.

“Of course I did, you asked me in front of Mom.”

“I’m still calling you it,” Mikasa holds the color to his face. “Color. What do you think? should I buy it?” She says asking for his opinion.

Reiner nudges you. “Hey we’re gonna go look for Historia.”

“Oh okay I’m just going to look around for a little bit you can go without me.” Reiner nods, Bert and Him leave you alone as you look at the interaction between Eren and Mikasa at the corner of your eye.

You had been watching Eren Yeager. No it’s not as creepy as that sounds. You’ve been observing him, noticing him for the past three years, he’s always been described as scary looking and dead inside by your classmates. He wasn’t bullied or anything but he wasn’t by all means noticed, he’s just normal aside from his intimidating demeanor. For some unknown reason you wanted to be his friend. 

Eren shrugs. “It’s nice I guess.”

Mikasa proceeds to try it on, then turns to Eren. “What do you think?”

Eren analyzes her face for a moment then nods. “It’s pretty buy it.”

“Thank you my dark knight!”

“Stop calling me that!” He groans and follows Mikasa as she walks towards other make ups. You had heard Mikasa is pretty into witchcraft, and apparently she had planned to hex Jean Kirstein who constantly hit on her and had the biggest crush on her. 

You sigh to yourself, even though you desired his friendship you didn’t approach him. Mostly because, you didn’t want to deal with the judgement from your friends and he seemed to not like you, well when you make eye contact it’s like he stares into your soul, like seriously you swear the guy doesn’t give other people death glares like he gave you. You catch up with Reiner and Berth, but find them mid makeup while Reiner was applying the try on lipgloss onto Bert’s lips.

They both looked really good with makeup on.

You wait at the door with Reiner and Bert, while the rest go pay for the things they bought. The store door opens and out comes Mikasa and Eren, Mikasa holding her bag with a calm look on her face and Erens grumpy one beside her. “Eren my mom made your favorite tonight she was planning on bringing it over to your place.”

“What are you coming for dinner or something?” Eren asks her.

“Probably. Want to rewatch the Twilight Movies?”

Eren hesistates before answering. “Yeah why not?” He sighs. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Reiner asks gesturing his head towards them.

Bert shrugs. “Beats me. I heard her call him Dark Knight.” 

“Dark Knight?!” Reiner begins laughing before you shove your shoulder into his stomach making him wheeze.

“Don’t be an ass Reiner!” 

▉▉

All of you are huddled on the couch you have the popcorn, so once in awhile someone's shoved their hand into the bowl nearly making it topple over. Hitch devours on some chips while Reiner snors away on Bert’s shoulder, Historia and Ymir cuddle together on the other couch ymir actually paying attention to the movie and Historia on her phone, probably looking through her Twitter feed or something meanwhile Marlowe is in the kitchen reviewing something for school, none of you knew what he just didn’t want to watch the movie. “Hitch?” You whisper to her and she turns her head.

“Huh?”

You thought about him after you left the Ulta, and so of course you decide to ask the person who knows pretty much everything about everyone. “Do you know an Eren Yeager?”

“Hmmmmm,” she thinks for a moment then nods. “Yes I do! Is it the dead inside kid?”

“I guess so?” The dead inside kid? There had to be at least another pair of grey eyes at your school, but you weren’t sure if that was his label. 

She shivers. “Oh lord he’s scary. What do you want to know?”

“Uh anything?” You try.

“He’s only got like three friends? Armin and Mikasa, he’s really good at history, and that’s all I know I don’t know the guy keeps to himself very suspicious if you ask me,” Hitch explains. “Why do you want to know?” She asks, you know that if you don’t tell her right now then she’s probably going to do anything or find out since she’s really a person who sticks her nose into people's business.

“I saw him and Mikasa at the store, so I just wanted to know a bit.”

“Oh okay.” And luckily she left it like that.

As you look at the movie scene playing out you’re wondering if Eren’s watching the twilight series with Mikasa by his side.


	2. ii: two

ii.two

“I failed.” Hitch groans and banged her head on the table cheek pressing aganist it. In front of you is her test score which is exactly a forty percent. You frown and take the test and look down at it. You had barley past that test, you swore you felt as though the work just kept on piling and piling up to the point where it was just too overwhelming to any of it. “What am I gonna do? Marlowe’s gonna kill me.” She whines. 

You stare at her in confusion. “You’re worried at Marlowe?” You say slowly. “What about your parents?”

Hitch sits up rubbing her cheek from banging it earlier. “Well yeah of course I’m worried because some of my previlages will be revoked but, Marlowe literally stayed up all night with me studying this test and if he finds out I failed I will—.”

“Hey.” Marlowe says behind her, Hitch screeches and nearly falls from her seat. 

You make eye contact with Marlowe by his expression he’s questioning what’s up with her but, you don’t want to snitch on her so you just shrug. “Okay.” He title his head staring at Hutch, then takes a seat next to her. Hitch stares you down with wide eyes since you notice the test is still in your hands so you make sure to shove it into your bag frantically before Marlowe noticed. “So how’s your guys day so far?” He asks politely. 

“GOOD!” Hitch yells, one thing about Hitch. When she’s really nervous about something her voice pitches to the point where she’s telling when she talks to someone. Even though she can be a mastermind at lying, when she gets super anxious about something all her tricks just go away like that.

“Okay what’s wrong with you?” The thing is Marlowe can see right through her.

You look at the time on your phone, and realize that you had forgotten about the extra credit opportunity for one of your history class. Besides, it’s perfect excuse to get out from the disaster that about to brew up between the two of your friends. “Guy I have to go,” you get up and start grabbing your thing, Hitch’s eyes go wide and she stares at you pleading. “Sorry.” You mouth, you say your goodbyes and walk away hearing all of Marlowe’s questions towards Hitch. 

It’s an understatement to say how awful you are at history, at first the subject had been simple throughout middle school. Then dpqs, study guides, context, thesis, flashcards are all shoved into your face. You needed to get better if you were going to survive the real world and make a living for yourself . So when your teacher Mr, Smith offered an extra credit opportunity you know you have to take it obviously. You walk into the class, hoping you aren’t the only one who showed up. 

Eren Yeager is sitting down.

And he’s the only one there.

“Ah!” Mr Smith smiles once he see’s you. “Good to know people showed up even if it’s just two. Take a seat.”

You take a seat near Eren, he’s got the same hoodie on, you notice it’s the one he was wearing it when you saw him at Ulta. His hood is covering his face and he stares down at his hands. “Well I did expect more of my student to come but, I guess not.” Mr Smith sighs, he sits on his desk. “So originally the extra credit was something else but, I think I have something fun.”

That meant that it would not be fun.

“I want. You two to go to a museum, in fact any museum you want and take pictures and tell me about your day,” actually that didn’t sound too bad you could probably go with your friends during the weekend and hang out—.

“You two go together.”

Oh.

“Huh?” You say dumbfounded at this.

Mr Smith only smiles, what an evil smile. “Well, Mr Yeager here already has an A in this class not sure why he’s taking this. But, I assume that he could probably help you and besides meeting new people is always nice. You two can go and spend the day together get to know each other!”

You hear Eren groan, and you quickly turn your head towards him. “Did I do that out loud?”

“Yes you did Mr Yeager.”

Damn so he really didn’t like you did he? You frown, you won’t give up though this is a perfect opportunity to be his friend. “So do you two agree?”

“Yes!” You say a little bit more enthusiastically than you expect, You see Eren look at you from the corner of his eye then he nods at Mr Smith that he’s okay with it. Still you’re going to have to explain to your friends because, plans will come up and you know they’ll have something to say about you spending one day out of the weekend with Eren. From what you see they aren’t exactly fond of anyone else that wasn’t your friend group.

Mr Smith dismisses you, and your phone chimes with messages from Historia asking you where, you walk out of class replying to all of Historia’s messages, that she sent. When you finally reply and look up Eren is staring right at you and you flinch. “Uh, Hi.” You say instead, you hope you didn’t offend him by getting scared but really can he blame you? 

“Hi.” He replies. “Look. Let’s get this over with, give me your number and I’ll text you the address of the museum.”

“You already have one decided?” You say, Eren clears his throat.

“My best friends know places, so yeah,” he says quickly and takes out his phone, handing it to you. “Give me your number.” He then adds. “Please.”

You nod and type down your number, you decide to put your name as the contact name so he knows it’s you to text. You hand it back and he looks down at the contact then back at you. “See you.”

You watch him as he walks down the hall, he really isn’t one for that much words you do wonder how it’s gonna be to spend that day with him on Saturday. At least you finally have an excuse to talk to him and get extra credit. When you get to the usual area, where you and your friends hang out under a tree. “Finally!” Hitch exclaims. “You took forever!”

“Sorry.” You say and sit on the ground.

Historia narrows her eyes at you. “Are you coming over this weekend, I’m having a sleepover.”

“Um,” you begin. Excuse excuse excuse. “No, sorry I gotta do the extra credit.”

Historia types on her phone. “Just do it at my house then.”

“I can’t, I gotta go to a museum.”

“Then we’ll go with you.”

“I have to do it by myself.”

“Why?”

“Historia, just let her go.” Bert pipes up nudging her playfully. 

She sighs. “Sorry.” She mumbles and tough to others it sounds monotone to you, you knew she was genuine by the look in her eyes. 

The next time you look down at your phone the location was sent by an unknown number.

▉▉

Out of all your friends your oldest is Bertholdt and Reiner, the three of you met in elementary school after being paired up in an art project which resulted in your three making a mess and getting into time out. Ever since then the three of you been tied at the hip it wasn’t until middle school that Reiner started gaining popularity status, so of course being best friends you two followed behind. Then soon Reiner ended up liking Historia then came Historia and Ymir, then Hitch and Marlowe in freshman year. 

Still you three, managed to have some time to yourselves. Like right now. The disgusted look you have on your face as you watch Reiner mix every single slushy together, every single flavor combined. “Gross.” 

Reiner grins wickedly. “What! It’s good together!”

“Yeah if you’re a fucking pyscho!” Bert calls from the other aisle finding candies for later. 

You snort at Berts comment and Reiner scowls at you.  
“What it’s funny!” You reach out to squeeze his cheek. “What a baby Reiner can’t take a joke awww little baby—.”

Reiner growls slapping your hand away. “No get away!” 

Once the stuff is paid for, Bert pushes the door to leave the gas station. The three of you make your way home, you drinking the drink you chose, Bert eating his chips, and Reiner slurping away his slushy. “Chill dude you’ll get a brain freeze.” Bert tells him, and Reiner ignores he has this thing he does where every time he gets a drink he tries to drink it as fast as he can for some weird reason you assumed it must’ve been an athletes thing or something.

“So, you said you had to go to a Museum this weekend?” Bert asks, chewing in his chip.

You nod. “Yeah. I have to go and take pictures or something like that.” You confirm.

Bert narrows his eyes. “So you weren’t lying?”

“What do you mean?”

“You weren’t lying to get out of the sleepover at Historias?”

You blink. “What?” You say. “No what the hell Bertholdt do you honestly think I would do that?”

Bert shakes his head. “Well no! I don’t but, you go over pretty much every weekend so I assumed you were probably tired of which it was my plan to tell you not to lie.”

“I wouldn’t lie to Bert, I like spending time with her.”

“Alrighty.”

Reiner throws his slushy cup on the ground and cheers. “New record!”

Bert scoffs. “You’re a fucking pyscho. Are you sure you have to go by yourself though? I mean, we can get out of the pictures? It can be just Reiner and I and all three of us together. What do you say Reiner?”

Reiner shrugs. “Depends on the day I got a game this weekend I’m probably going to do extra practice.”

Although that sounds amazing you weren’t planning on telling them you had to go with someone else. You didn’t want the possible judgement or any negative words about Eren. “I think it’s better if I go alone, guys I need to focus.” You say instead, look at you lying while Bert accused you of doing it just a minute ago.

You feel like shit. “Reiner after the museum I think I’ll have time to go to your game. And then we can hang out after the three of us. How about that?”

“And Historia?” Reiner adds.

“Yes and Historia,” Bert says. “Psycho..”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: next chapter we’re going to see very familiar faces!!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: short chapter! but an introduction next will be much longer!
> 
> I know the friend group is like toxic but, like that’s kind of the whole point of it...you’ll see eventually. also the whole gang’s characters I know are different from actual canon, just remember isayama stereotyped them as this with his high school au and I think it’s really interesting so I’m just playing around with it ig??
> 
> hoped you enjoyed next chapter will be out soon!!


End file.
